


The Darkest Time Line

by rockinemogirl



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinemogirl/pseuds/rockinemogirl
Summary: "My darling, we are simply the darkest timeline" a simple explanation with a world of meaning behind it. The exact explanation of which ended my time in one world and began my time in another.





	1. Chapter 1

“My darling, we are simply the darkest timeline, you were foolish to think I would spare you all for hopes of midgardian love, to think I Loki God of Mischief would love something so average as the likes of you. Ha! Pitiful”

I watched from my place on my knees as the man who had played me like a fiddle paced away from me the feeling of doom heavy over my head as he turned, walking back towards me, his shoulders pressed back resembling a king having conquered a thousand lands.

“I do, however admire your determination and loyalty to your cause. As a matter of fact, I see much of myself when I was a young foolish boy in you”

My stomach took a violent turn and for a moment I feared I would empty its contents onto the shiny marble tiles of the floor at his feet. How could he possibly say I was like him after he had ripped my heart out and practically obliterated all my hope of getting out of this situation? My thoughts were interrupted by the dull snapping of fingers in front of my face.

“You quim! You dare ignore me?!”

 Before I could open my mouth, he grabbed the front of my shirt yanking me off of the floor my feet lifting he was a lot stronger than one might think he was

 “You fool I am the one deciding your fate! Do you desire such a painful death that you think you have the right to ignore me?!”

 And with that I found myself flying backward, hitting the floor painfully as the wind was knocked out of me and he rapidly walked towards me as I did my best to curl up and protect myself from any further blows. When nothing came I shakily raised my head to look at him only to see him standing there, eyes closed as he took a deep breath shooing away a crowd of onlookers now in the room gawking in sheer terror and shock. When they didn’t retreat from the room, he resigned to a simple frustrated sigh as he pulled me to my feet releasing me so quickly that I swayed as he spun around to face the crowd clearing his throat to silence the audience he finally spoke as their whispers grew hushed.

“Let it be known today that I grant my first and only act of mercy onto your week kind.”

I took a step back as he spun back around to face me a strange whirring filled my ears as I stepped back my heel feeling light as though the area behind me was missing tile but I couldn’t take my eyes off of him as he stared at me. Was he really going to let me live? Or was he lying to strike fear into their hearts when he killed me? His voice grew quiet as I soon found my answer

“You want to charm me, dear?”

That familiar cheeky smile of his grew on his face as I felt him brace a hand against my chest forcing me backwards.

“Well then go ahead, charm me.”

 I closed my eyes tightly as I fell. Why should I give him the pleasure of seeing the fear in my eyes as I died? As I finally hit the ground my consciousness fled, and I heard the scrutinizing voice of my mother “was he really worth this?”

            I felt myself stir awake there was no sounds of anyone talking so I can only assume that my heaven was very quiet except for the sound of- birds? That’s strange, I’ve never quite liked birds that was when I noticed that shiny bright light like when your mother walks in and rips open the curtain in the early morning.  I felt my eyes drift open only for the searing pain of sunlight to shoot through them and I brought my arm over my eyes to block out the light easing myself into opening my eyes once my eyes were fully opened I took a moment to blink a few times before I heard a voice and the sound of horses trotting towards me the sound of the closest horse came to a halt and then I heard the deep voice speak.  Funny it sounded exactly like Thor. I would have sat up except my body ached from the fall turns out I didn’t really have to sit up as within seconds I saw the familiar face of Thor which was both a relief and an inconvenience. I had always felt he was rather full of himself though I suppose some could say the same about Loki.

“Brother come see this!”

I groaned in annoyance this version of heaven sure was peculiar. Though I was soon ripped from my thoughts as the large hands of Thor braced themselves against my arms as he picked me up from the ground, sending pain shooting through my arms and causing me to let out a yell of pain.

“Thor you nitwit release her at once.”

Had I not been in so much pain I would have rubbed my eyes in disbelief for here came Loki set upon a jet black horse. He brought the creature to an abrupt halt mere inches from me as Thor placed me gently on my feet. I took a moment to gawk as Loki slid off the saddle and approached me gently taking my hand into his planting a soft kiss on it.

“Are you well my dear?”

I was at an utter loss for words this wasn’t the Loki I knew. The Loki I knew would have slid off the horse only to knock you to the floor for merely interrupting his free time, of which he used to say he wanted free of “pathetic midgardians” I finally opened my mouth to speak only to be silenced.

“Surely you are not.”

He paced behind me and I flinched hard as he gently touched my lower back as he moved to guide me towards the horse. I made doubly sure to gauge his reaction to my fear, however he wasn’t smirking or grinning like I would have expected him to he was frowning as though my reaction had caused him pain to observe. Within a mere matter of moments I found myself seated in the saddle in front of him as he adjusted himself to be comfortable.

“Brother, I shall be back to resume our ride later. First, I must see to it that this maiden is unharmed. For father only knows how she found herself in this predicament.”

And with that we were off towards the palace.


	2. The Library

I was quiet the entire ride back maybe I had died and gone to heaven but I would have thought it had been a little more; ya know- angelic but this? this looks more like the pictures I’ve seen Thor so pridefully flaunt of Asgard which is absolutely ridiculous not because Loki wouldn't dream of acting kind to lure me into a trap because that I had witnessed many many times but he wouldn't ever dream of tainting Asgard by allowing me to set foot on it. at first I thought perhaps this was all an illusion which was a plausible idea I mean hellooo? God of Mischief. I canceled that thought very quickly as I could actively feel rocks being kicked up by the horse as it ran through a small patch of dirt. what on earth had Loki done? why was this Loki different? this isn't him! well I mean its him, but it's not him! at least not the him I know. as we rode up to the palace the guards made a point to bow and people looked at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread which was the complete opposite of what I had heard he is treated like on the real Asgard I felt Loki move behind me and found him waving at someone following his gaze I noticed Odin and Frigga on a far off balcony watching him enter the gates. Once we had entered what I assumed to be the horse stalls we were quickly swarmed by stable hands one taking the reins of the horse, another tending to the horse and giving it water. Meanwhile, Loki gracefully descended the horse and tapped my leg holding out his arms to assist me down I maneuvered my body so I was in a good position to get down and took a deep breath preparing to be dropped instead I was met by a gentle embrace and Loki’s silky smooth voice whispering “I find your trust in me rather esteemed”   
I wanted to reply but my words caught in my throat so I just nodded he chuckled presumably at my clear apprehension and released me only to gently take my hand leading me further into the palace. I wasn't sure where we were going and frankly as I looked around at the intricate detailing of the halls I was to distracted to care. I was so distracted that once we finally stopped I ran directly into him. I peered over at him his deep blue eyes peered back down at me a displeased frown on his face causing me to quickly jerk back ripping my hand from his.   
I stuttered as I spoke looking down at the floor “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-” he interrupted my sentence placing a hand beneath my chin and raising my head so my eyes met his  
“what on earth for my dear?” I felt the breath leave my chest in a whoosh as I looked over the gentle expression on his face   
“I ran into you.”  
he seemed puzzled “and?”  
I shook my head not wanting to press the matter further “nevermind”   
I heard him sigh softly as he took a few steps away from me closing the large mahogany doors. I took the moment to familiarize myself with my surroundings only to find myself lost in awe again surrounding me were bookcases that seemed to stretch upwards for miles every title from ever universe seemed to reside there. I walked around tracing my fingers over the spines of books some in English, many in languages that I couldn't possibly hope to understand it was truly awe-inspiring in the middle of the room lie a desk with a single candle flickering back and forth, a plush chair residing behind the desk, and to my right in a perfect colored beam of light that cascaded from the stained glass ceiling shattering rainbows all throughout the library there was a lounging chair that was a silky gold. On my left there was a small sitting chair ,where Loki resided, a smile of adoration playing on his face as a spark not malicious or mischievous in intent seemed to dance in his eyes. I watched, my legs rendered useless, as he crossed the room to me his pale white hand tracing my jaw like a lover would as he spoke  
“my dear what I wouldn't give to know what races through that beautiful mind of yours.”  
my mouth felt dry as I opened it to speak “its beautiful.” he allowed the silence to hang in the air as he scanned my face observing my reactions before placing a light kiss on my head   
“the beauty of this library rivals nothing close to yours.” I felt my heart swell up as though it was finally getting something it had yearned for all this time but that feeling wasn't long-lived as I realized this still wasn't my Loki it was A Loki but not mine. my smile faded and he pulled away holding my shoulders as he onced me over yet again a look of dismay crossed his face  
“you're mortal.” he breathed   
I felt as though I had been punched, hard. Had he really only thought I was beautiful because he had mistaken me for another Asguardian? i must have shown on my face because he quickly back tracked   
“no-no no! don’t think that! I promise my prior statements ring true! it is just-”  
he scrunched his eyes up in confusion “how in the nine realms did you get here? no one has crossed the bi-frost, I would have known!”   
I felt the urge to create a magnificent lie to cover my tracks as a part of me hoped if he thought I had just come through unnoticed I could receive the attention I so desired but another part of wanted to press on wanted to understand how I got here too.   
“well perhaps you don’t know everything! so don’t act like it!”  
I felt disgusting as the part that wished to stay won out and my mouth began to move of its own volition fabricating a whopping tale that surely would not go unnoticed. he let me finish my tale humor dancing in his eyes   
“you do not honestly think you can lie to me do you pet?”  
panic welled up in me as I backed up preparing myself for whatever punishment he deemed proper. lying to him surely here as it was at home was a criminal offense. sure enough his anger flared up but surprisingly not at my lie.  
he began to shout “why do you finch away as though I am about to crush you?! surely you do not believe me to be so cruel! you mortals surely are infuriating creatures!”   
unwise angered roared in me as I struck back like a snake  
“that’s why! surely as I am only a ‘mortal creature’ in your eyes you will see me inferior! unfit to live! disgusting! unpleasant! a mere stain on the fabric that is life! so go on! have at me!” I hadn't realized that angry tears streaked down my face until I felt him gently wipe them away.   
“if this is how he treats his subjects then he needs to rethink his own rule of the land.”  
ice ran through my blood stream, he knew? “what did you say?”  
he stands tall perhaps thinking I am challenging his statement “I said-”  
I interrupted him waving my hand dismissively “I heard what you said.”  
he looked puzzled “then why-"  
“I meant HOW do you know?”  
he grins “do you think me a fool?”  
“no of course-”  
now it is his turn to wave his hand dismissively “I know you do not.”  
I silently wait for him to elaborate  
“I am what you would consider a gate-keeper. I am here to prepare you for the many tests that are to come.” before I can utter another word a green magic surrounds us warping the library into a mass of black abyss with rotating panels that look like screens now this is clearly an illusion as a screen startles me as it whisks through me.   
“there are many different worlds as you see. please do have a brief glance”  
he motions to the panels and I begin to follow the one that whisked through me only stopping to allow it to do so again. it looks very much like home but it is hard to see until Loki if that's what I may still call him, calls it to him. it morphs into an orb speeding to the hand he holds palm up. with a tap the world unfolds calling a few more panels to it and projecting the world onto them.   
“this, is what we would call the orbit world, otherwise known as the world most familiar to you the one to which you belong.” I stare slack-jawed at the wide picture of a stern familiar Loki pacing away from the portal through an audience of horrified humans. I see my best friend among them as her legs give way crashing to the floor in silent tears at what she just witnessed. Surely she thinks I'm dead.. God, I can't imagine what it looked like to them  
as though he was reading my mind Loki speaks “would you like to see? I can rewind it.”  
“I'm not sure I want to.. wont that mess with like space and stuff?”  
he smirks “an adequate choice of words my dear but no it will not mess with 'space and stuff' ”  
he's clearly playfully mocking me but I don’t care I nod and the picture whizzes backwards as I watch it play out like a movie. It's strange how distanced I feel as I watch him push me backwards into the open portal which looks more like a window filled with an inky blackness. the panels all fly out in different directions as the orbit world closes and returns to its rotation around and through me.  
“ unlike the science fiction stories of your world, reality is the past cannot be changed. What now remains must and will stay the same. So, even if you wanted to take back your confession to him it would be impossible.”   
I shake my head in disbelief “well then what do I do?”  
“that’s what I’m here to explain. now typically this is the part where I tell you, the one who’s conffesed to their Loki their feelings and was sent here to stay here. Make something new of their lives, Fall in love with someone new. Or I use their love of myself to my advantage and lure them to somewhere we can erase their memories of their world should they be unconvinceable. dark, I know but-”  
I stop him shuddering “wait why are you telling me this? I don't want my memories erased and I can't stay!”   
he sighs crossing his arms tapping his foot impatiently “Are you done?”  
I reluctantly nod and he continues “I don’t want you to stay here either. and if you listen I will help you leave.” I nod eagerly hanging onto his every word which earns me a grin  
“what was the last thing your Loki said to you?”  
I stand in place silently for a moment before it comes to me “he told me to charm him!”  
he nods in understanding pulling a small ring out of his pocket its beautiful and practically screams Frigga. “this is what he means.”  
I feel faint my mind jumping to extremes “married?! he wants me to get married?! I have to marry every Loki?!”  
this earns me a deep laugh the kind that causes you to laugh harder when you try to pull yourself together.  
“Asgard no! we’re all still Loki meaning no matter what universe you enter we’re all still going to be possessive. Meaning we want nothing of the sort. Honestly I would rather posses you for my own than let you go on this impractical suicide mission. no this ring is something very dear to me. it's my mothers. “  
I look from him to the ring “your mothers? like Frigga?”  
he nods   
“like Frigga. she may not be my birth mother in any world but she's still my mother. this ring is the most precious thing I have. she intended for me to give it to the woman I want to marry little does she know this time will not come not in this lifetime or the next. this. is the charm.” he drops it into my hand forcefully curling my fingers back over it.   
“whatever you do, do not lose it. think of it like the key to your home. for once you complete these trials there will come a realm that will request the keys you musn’t give them to him but you musn’t give him nothing either or you will be struck down. you must put these keys in, yourself or you cannot return home.”  
the abyss around us morphed back into a library and my orbit world returned to being unseen by me.   
“wait but how will I know what the others charms are?”  
he shakes his head “I cannot disclose that information. but I can tell you that it will not always be an actual charm.”  
my head reels with a hundred questions that he probably can't answer but before I can ask a single one he feverishly presses his lips to mine moving them in such an enticing way that before I know it I begin to kiss back suddenly the world around us is spinning not metaphorically it's actually spinning like a top! he pulls away and is pulled into the rotation becoming nothing more than a blur in the environment around me suddenly there’s darkness.


End file.
